Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, wearable devices, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive. As these computing devices become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for platforms that provide for intuitive interaction with audio content becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for such platforms has helped open up a field of innovation in software, sensing techniques, and content organization techniques.